


Drowsy Rain

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo knows there’s a moment when it will all fall apart. Spoilers to 4.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

They lie on the bed, with their heads pressed together and whisper their childhood secrets. They press their hands together, allowing their fingers to tangle. They kiss, long and hard and deep and she feels like she’s melting away.

He laughs and she feels like she’s losing herself in him.

She sits up and looks at him, looks at the way he stretches and smiles and grabs at her hand. She presses her hand against his chest, allowing his heart beat to accompany the repeating tune running through her head.

“I can’t believe this is true.”

There had to be a catch here, something she hadn’t yet discovered. There had to be a lie or a slip up or an elaborate disguise. There had to be something to tame her happiness, something to bring her back to earth.

She wasn’t sure she was meant to be happy.

They go on walks through the park, linking pinkies and allowing the rain to trickle down their faces. They pretend that this is their world, that they belong with other people. They pretend that walks in the park are a normal part of their life, and not an abnormality. They return home and huddle under the blankets.

They understand that their own personas have become another disguise.

“Do we have to go back to work?’ Jo traces patterns across Zaf’s bare skin.

“As soon as the phone rings.”

She realises that this is it for him, that he’ll be tied to the service forever. For her, it is different; she wants to get out before she gets pulled under. She wants to get out in one piece.

And that’s when they’ll part, when they’ll move away from each other. That’s when they’ll spin out into their own world, when they’ll occupy roles completely different from each other. Spy. Civilian.

She presses her lips against his and tries to banish the thoughts from her mind. She pushes her fingers through his hair and gasps as he grabs her around her waist, rolling her over. She giggles as his fingers brush against her skin.

She closes her eyes before the tears can fall.


End file.
